


Calm

by katquasar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, First Fic Posted Here and IDK What I'm Doing, Flash Fic, Holding Hands, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Meditation, One Shot, Yamtien, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katquasar/pseuds/katquasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tien tries to teach Yamcha how to meditate. Yamcha hates cold water. They end up having a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

“Calm”

 

“This water is absolutely freezing.” Yamcha stammered, hugging his bare arms and covering his chest.

“You'll adjust.” Tien responded flatly. The two of them stood in a shallow pond in front of a waterfall, shirtless, Yamcha standing behind Tien shivering visibly while the taller, three-eyed man seemed unaffected by the chilly water.

“What are we doing here, anyway? You said you wanted me to relax.”

“I do. I'm gonna help you meditate and focus. You've been all over the place since you stopped fighting. You've got a lot of pent up energy.”

“Hmph, it's not like I'm not doing anything. Besides, how are we supposed to meditate in freezing water?”

“I'll show you.”

 

* * *

 

The two of them sat with legs crossed on a bolder beneath the waterfall. Tien of course had done this a million times before, and sat completely still save his breathing. Yamcha was still shivering, but at least had stopped hugging himself and was no longer whimpering so much.

“You're doing well, just keep focusing on your breathing.” Tien told him softly, placing his hand on Yamcha's knee. He didn't quite expect the sudden flash of red across his friend's cheeks.

“Thanks.” Yamcha's quick retort. The water didn't feel so cold with Tien being so close, touching him. There was always some kind of attraction there that he'd never fully pursued, whether because he was with someone else or because for a while, the three-eyed man was out of reach to most of the world. But he was close now, and there was no other relationship in the way to speak of.

So Yamcha placed his hand on top of Tien's, slowly creeping his fingers through the others. His heart was rushing and yet, oddly enough, it felt comfortable, familiar somehow, even though the two of them had maybe hugged once or twice at most before. But Tien made no move to pull away. In fact, now his face was red, too.

“...is this okay?” he asked him, a smile appearing on his scarred face.

“...sure.” Tien answered, trying not to smile himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm on AO3 I should probably try my hand at writing longer fics...


End file.
